cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiny
'Tiny '''is a tall and muscular Great Dane and a major character in the feature film, ''the Karate Dragon and a supporting character in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's a member of the Fiery Five and resides in Beijing. Background Tiny lived in a small village in Beijing, many years ago. He lived with his parents who were a couple of farmers. While the Great Danes were happily settled with their lifestyles, Tiny dreamed of becoming a Kung-Fu master, one day. However, he would always practice his "skills" while he's supposed to be doing his chores. Doing that would mess up the crops and damage the farming gear. When that happens, he would be scolded by his father and he would constantly tell his son to drop those "ridiculous obsessions." Tiny would defend himself by saying that he's destined to be a Kung-Fu master and that he can feel it in his blood. Tiny's father wanted to him to become a farmer just like himself. Even during the night, Tiny would practice his skills and hoped that his dream of becoming a martial artist would come true. One day at school, when Tiny was walking to his next class, he witnesses one of his female classmates being bullied by a soccer player. Tiny walks up to the soccer player and demands that he leave his classmate alone. The soccer player refused, so Tiny decided to handle this with his fists. Doing that got the soccer player, a black eye and broken arm. As for Tiny, he was expelled from school for his violent actions. Tiny was afraid of telling his parents what happened at school. So, he decided to wait outside until nighttime. While he was waiting outside, he was encountered by Master Splinter who noticed Tiny's dilemma. He comforted Tiny and asked him, why he was so sad. Tiny answered his question by saying that he was trying to defend a female student from a male bully. He defended himself by saying that he was only using Kung-Fu to protect someone. Splinter comforted Tiny, once again and told him that before using Kung-Fu on someone, he needs to think before fighting. Still, Tiny was afraid of going home and telling his parents about what happened. Splinter invited Tiny to stay at the Ruby Palace, where he could train him. Tiny accepted the invitation not before saying goodbye to his parents and promised them that he would visit them. Tiny moved into the Ruby Palace and began to train along with the other Fiery Five members. Personality Tiny is shown to be very rambunctious, energetic, boisterous and always ready for adventure, action and excitement. When Tiny was younger, he believed that Kung-Fu was only for defending others but he got older, he learned that Kung-Fu can be used for other things besides defending others. In order for those to know that would need the heart and wisdom to figure that out. Tiny was shown to be very caring and protective of those who are innocent or those who are close to him. Tiny is a man who speaks of justice and hates those who oppresses the innocent. Without hesitation, Tiny was capable of risking his life to protect the lives of many people. Despite Tiny being a worthy and respectable martial artist, Tiny can be rather immature and childish in situations. Sometimes, he can cause situations and won't even realize that he even started it. Tiny does have the courage to admit his mistakes and make up for them. Tiny also have a very vain side to his personality as he loves to flex his muscles while looking in the mirror. These traits to Tiny's personality are mostly due to him being extremely stubborn. Tiny being incredibly stubborn and headstrong can lead him to his downfall. Which is why, he often counts on the support and guidance from his friends to help him fix the mistakes. One dominant trait that possess as a weakness to Tiny is him being extremely impulsive and often acting with thinking. That can lead him to getting into trouble with his friends or them getting in trouble because of his impulsiveness. Physical appearance Despite his name, Tiny is a tall and extremely muscular brown Great Dane who wears a blue Chinese shirt with golden stripes and black pants. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Tiny is an anthropomorphic dog * '''Physical strength: '''Due to his large, hulking size, Tiny is very strong and is capable of lifting objects that are heavier than himself. * '''Dog Style of Kung-Fu: '''As a dog, Tiny is able to punch through solid rock and through walls. Appearances The Karate Boy Tiny is seen training in the training room with his teammates. His leader, the Karate Lion comes into the Ruby Palace with the dragon warrior, Hugo. Tiny and the others immediately stop their training to greet their new visitor. They bow to show respect and they begin to help their leader with training Hugo. Unfortunately, due to Doom's spell, Hugo is unable to train. Once the day was over, the Fiery members headed over to their rooms for bedtime. The Fiery Five were forbidden to speak to Hugo, by orders of the Karate Lion. Tiny remained inside his room for the remainder of the night. The next morning, the Fiery Five were ordered to fight Hugo as part of his training. Tiny was the second to fight Hugo. Sadly, he failed and his battle against the Karate Lion resulted in him being kicked into a ditch. Tiny and the other members of the Fiery Five helped Hugo up and took him inside the Ruby Palace. They tended to his wounds and began to bond with the young warrior. It was then that Hugo became friends with the Fiery Five. During the bonding, Hugo learned about Master Doom and his backstory from Master Mongrel. During the night, when the Karate Lion learned about Doom getting close to entering China, Splinter that China's only hope of survival is Hugo, the Karate Lion began to coldly insult the latter, who was outside of the room and overheard the entire conservation. Feeling angry and that being in China is a waste of time, Hugo quickly collected his stuff and left the Ruby Palace in a hurry, despite the danger he'll encounter. The Fiery Five tried to stop Hugo from leave but he avoided them. Tiny and the others directed the Karate Lion to where Hugo was going. Since the Karate Lion's way of training wasn't doing any good, Splinter and the gang decided to go on a trip to the mountains. Over in the mountains, the Fiery Five manage to train Hugo, the right way. Later that night, Hugo and the Karate Lion bond and officially reconcile. With Hugo's skills restored, he was ready and prepared to fight Doom. However, they are encountered by Master Mongrel and Red, who informs the gang about how Doom got stronger over the years and how he has destroyed half of Beijing. With this information, Splinter decides to fight Doom, by himself while the Fiery Five get the citizens of Beijing to safety. It was then that Hugo made a self-discovery. If he and his team fight together, they won't have to worry about losing anybody. Just as Doom was about to finish off Splinter, Hugo, the Karate Lion and the Fiery Five enter the Ruby Palace and battles Doom. The battle then comes down between Hugo, the Karate Lion against Doom. The Fiery Five battle Doom's guards along with the citizens of the city. After Doom's death, peace is restored to China, Splinter is magically healed and the spirits of the late martial artists are avenged and descend into the afterlife. Hugo is cheered as the hero of China and the Karate Lion is deemed a Senior Kung-Fu master. Before the ending of the film, Hugo, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five performs a fire dance for the Wootens who are visiting China. The Nature Dragon: The Series Tiny appears in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Chinese characters Category:Animated characters Category:Warriors Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Dancers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Mentors